


Late night cuddles

by Vanillafishy



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillafishy/pseuds/Vanillafishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the plane back to home after a case, Morgan and Reid end up cuddling together while falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> First off all, it's been a long while since I've really written anything. I decided to start again and got this request on my tumblr asking for a moreid fic where they fall asleep together on the plane during work. Hopefully I've written out the plot right. It's just a short story with some fluff.
> 
> English isn't my first language, feel free to tell me any mistakes you spot.  
> Enjoy xoxo

 

**Late night cuddles**

  
Derek lets out a deep sigh while rubbing his hand over his face, he's glad they solved their current case. It was a hard one, and everyone is happy they caught the unsub before more innocent children would have fallen victim at the hands of the man.  
Derek lets his eyes glide over the room and his eyes catch Spencer, whom is trying to stifle a yawn behind his hand, a small yet tired smile spread across Derek his face.  
"Pretty boy, just a few more minutes, then we can go back home."  
Derek his voice surprised Spencer slightly, and when Spencer has registered the words that left Derek his mouth, he nods and goes back to clearing their stuff from the room in the police office they got for the case.

Apparently those few minutes turned into nearly an hour, even with all six of them cleaning up their stuff it took them longer than they expected. Everyone lets out a tired sigh as they finally get inside their plane and taking place. Ready to go home and rest for a few hours before they would be called in for a new case.  
Spencer takes place on the couch they have in the plane and takes out a book from his messenger bag, pulling up his legs under the couch and folds them sideways underneath him. Derek slightly watches Spencer scanning his eyes over the book and decides to walk towards him, sitting down next to the couch with Spencer  
Spencer looks up from his book once he notices someone sitting next to him, he gives a small smile at Derek before focusing his eyes back on the pages of the book he's reading.  
Derek keeps his eyes slightly trained on Spencer, noticing Spencer has a hard time keeping his eyes open.  
"Hey pretty boy," Derek starts, getting the attention of Spencer, "Why don't you sleep some, while we're still on the way, you look tired."  
Spencer nods slightly at that and moves slightly to get into a better position. Discarding the book next to him. Once Spencer closes his eyes it doesn't take long before he lulls in a deep slumber, exhausted from the days of work they had on this case.  
Derek closes his eyes too, trying to take some well needed rest too, but before he can even lull asleep he hears some slight shifting next to him. A small weight falls on his shoulder after the shifting and Derek opens his eyes slightly to take a peek, seeing Spencer is now sleeping and using him as a pillow.  
A soft chuckle leaves Derek's lips, the movements he makes during that slightly shake Spencer but the boy was so exhausted a small movement like that wouldn't wake him.  
Derek shifts a bit, trying to get into a more comfortable position, while he wraps his arms around Spencer's waist, pulling him closer against him. Unwittingly Spencer wraps his own arms around Derek in his sleep, Derek smiles slightly at this before closing his eyes again.  
It doesn't take long this time for Derek to fall into a deep slumber too, with Spencer snuggled up against him.  
\--  
A soft shake of the shoulder wakes Derek slightly, he keeps his eyes closed yet focuses on his surroundings and hears a voice.  
"Derek, time to wake up. We have arrived," The soft voice from JJ wakes him up. "Can you wake Spence too?"  
Slowly Derek opens his eyes, staring at JJ. He just gives a small nod to her, letting her know he has heard what she said. Once JJ walks away, Derek looks at Spencer, whom is still soundly sleeping while using Derek as a pillow.  
"Pretty boy," Derek mumbles, "it's time to wake up."  
Derek moves his hand and strokes the hair out of Spencer's face, causing the young boy to stir slightly and waking up.  
"We've landed, we should get off the plane pretty boy." Derek says when he notices Spencer is waking up.  
With a dull nod of the head Spencer gets up, not noticing he was practically in Derek's lap moments ago.  
"How would you sleep?" Derek asks as he gets up and stretches himself.  
"Okay," Spencer murmurs before yawning. "Still need some more, but I think I'm too tired to get home."  
An idea pops into Derek's mind and before he can think of it he blurts the idea out.  
"Sleep at my place? I'm sure I'm awake enough to go that far with a car."  
Surprised Spencer looks at Derek before giving an unsure nod. He just woke up, all snuggled up to the man that's now offering him a place to stay at for the night, will that be a smart decision?

Once the guys arrive at Derek his place both fall on top of the couch, still exhausted to the bone. It doesn't take long for them to be snuggled up against each other again, this time more comfortable, on Derek's his bed and both in a deep and much needed sleep.


End file.
